The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to securing system for an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHS security is a growing issue, and IHSs may be subject to theft or damage when left unattended or shared with the public. Conventional methods to secure IHSs involve tethering the IHS to a stationary object by securing a lock to the IHS and securing a cable that extends from the lock to the stationary object. While such methods help to prevent the theft of the IHS, they do not help to prevent the theft of data from the IHS or the defacement or damaging of the IHS.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved securing system for IHSs.